Robin's Family
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin is balancing living with Maxie and Maxie's three children.Georgie and the twins are a good edition to the family. She and Patrick are at a good point in their relationship. When Robin finds out some news, what will happen to her family? Please Read!
1. The morning

Family

Robin's Family

"Hi baby." said Robin to 3 year old Delilah.

"Hi-hi!" she yelled. Maxie came in the room.

"Baby, finish your cereal." she was followed by 6 year old Nathan and was holding 1 year old Kellie.

"Nathan!" yelled Robin. She walked over and picked him up. "Eat your breakfast."

"_Robin, I need your help." said Maxie. She walked in the door with her 5 year old son and 2 year old daughter._

"_What do you need, Maxie?" she took her 5 year old cousin and opened the door so Maxie could come in."_

"_Someplace to stay."_

"_I guess you could live here. The guest room could be a room for you and the kids."_

"_Thank you so much, Robin!"_

"_What happened to Coop?" asked Robin. She took Delilah and layed her on the couch. Nathan began playing with his toys._

"_He tried to kill me. I took the kids and left._ _I didn't tell him the news."_

"_What news, Maxie?"_

"_I'm pregnant. Two weeks."_

"_Oh, wow. Maxie, you're not going to be able to live here forever with 3 kids. The apartment is too small."_

"_I know. It's only for a week or two." said Maxie. She smiled at her cousin and children._

Maxie was still living with Robin after a year. She had delivered baby Kellie safely and Coop had been arrested. "Hey, when will Georgie be here?" asked Robin.

Georgie walked in the door. "Robin and Maxie. Pobin and Waxie!" Silly Willy Ping pongs!" yelled Vanna. She was 4 and going through a phase.

"Hi Robin. Hi Maxie." said Lilly. Robin smiled at the little girls.

Lillian Grace and Savannah Marie were the 4 year old twins of Georgie and Dillon Quartermaine. Georgie was pregnant with her third child. 'Dillon Jr.' as Dillon said. Lilly was quiet while Vanna was loud. Lilly had short blonde hair while Vanna had long hair. They both had brown eyes. While Vanna was 3 minutes older, Lilly was an inch taller. Robin loved both girls along with Maxie's kids.

"You both can stay here today. I have work then I will be home." said Robin.

"What about your date with Patrick?" asked Maxie.

"Huh?"

"The one you planned 3 days ago. Dinner at the Metro Court with Emily and Nikolas. Remember, I volunteered to watch Spencer (6) and Joey (4)."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot! Patrick is going to kill…" Robin stopped.

"Robin are you…" started Georgie, but was interrupted by Robin running into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Robin came out of the bathroom. She looked pale. "Robin, are you okay?" asked Georgie.

"Yeah, there's a virus going around. I probably just caught it."

"Are you sure your fine? You should call in sick." said Maxie.

"No. I'm fine. Maxie, I am having a dress sent here today. It should be here in an hour. Sign for it and put it on my bed. No peeking." said Robin.

"Fine." said Maxie. "You're going to be late."

"Oh yeah. I better go." she ran out the door.

"She forgot her keys." said Lilly.

"5…4…3…2…1…" counted Maxie and Georgie. On cue, Robin ran in the door and grabbed her keys.

"Bye kids."

"Bye." said Vanna, Lilly, and Nathan while Delilah said "Bye-Bye."

"Hey, Dr. Scorpio." said Patrick Drake to his girlfriend. "You wanna get something for lunch like Kelly's or Chinese or…"

"Stop!" she yelled. She ran to the bathroom. Emily walked up to him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, and that's what worries me." she walked to the bathroom.

"Robin? Are you okay?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. I've been feeling sick all morning. My cousins were there. They wanted me to call in sick. I think it's just the virus that has been going around." said Robin.

"Why don't you just go home?" asked Emily.

"I can't. I have 4 more hours."

"Get someone to cover."

"I need the money. It's almost Patrick's birthday." said Robin. She ran back to the toilet.

"Go home now. I just talked to Heather. She said she would cover your shift and split the money with you."

"Okay. Will you tell Heather I said thank you?"

"Yes. No go home and get some rest." said Emily, hugging her best friend.

"I will. See you tomorrow, Em."

"Bye, Robin." she walked out of the locker room.

"Auntie Robbie!" yelled Delilah.

"Hi Lilah." said Robin. She picked up her three year old cousin. "Where are Mommy and Aunt Georgie?"

"I dunno."

Robin walked to the kitchen. Nobody. Kellie was in her crib in the guest room. Vanna and Lilly were asleep on Robin's bed. "Georgie? Maxie? Nathan?" she yelled. The bathroom door opened and Nathan walked out.

"Nathan, where's Mommy?" asked Robin, bending down by the 6 year old.

"Don't know. Vanna and Lil were asleep and so were Kellie and Lilah. I was watching TV. Mommy and Aunt Georgie went outside for a minute."

Robin grabbed Nathan and Delilah and put them in her room. Kellie started crying, so she brought her in there too. Vanna and Lilly woke up. All 5 kids were staring at Robin. "Aunt Robin, where's my Mommy?" asked Vanna.

Then, they heard a loud crash. Lilah and Kellie started crying. Vanna's eyes got wide and Lilly grabbed her arm. Vanna put her arm around Lilly. Nathan went to his baby sister. "Stay in here, all of you." Robin said. She walked out of the room.

There was flour all over the floor. Then, a woman rose up with her flour covered face. Robin screamed.


	2. Sick

"Maxie, you scared the crap out of me

"Maxie, you scared the crap out of me!" screamed Robin. She heard one of the kids behind her. "Come here, Vanna." Robin picked up the little girl. "It's just Aunt Maxie." she said, holding the little girl close to her. "Where's Georgie?"

"She ran to Kelly's to get some lunch for the kids. Why are you here?"

"I got sick and Emily made me leave."

"Oh."

"When I came here, Kellie, Vanna, Lilly, and Nathan were gone. Delilah ran up to me. I looked into your room and Kellie was sleeping. Vanna and Lilly were asleep in my room, so I started looking for you two and Nathan. He came out of the bathroom and said he didn't know where you were. I took all the kids to my room and we heard a crash."

"Sorry. I was trying to clean up the kitchen. I dropped a pizza pan. The flour was on the edge of the counter. I reached down to grab the pan and knocked the flour off the counter and onto me." said Maxie. She started to laugh. "I'm such a klutz!"

"Hi guys. Robin why are you here?" asked Georgie.

"I got sick again. Emily made me go home."

"Oh." said Georgie. "Do you think you will get the kids sick?"

"Probably not. I'm going to take some Advil and go to sleep."

"Okay." said Maxie. Georgie took Vanna from Robin. "Come on kids, out of Aunt Robbie's room." said Maxie. The four other kids walked out.

"Aunt Robbie, what's wrong?" asked Lilly. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, Lil."

"Oh. You have to go to bed ad take icky medicine." Robin smiled.

"Okay I will."

"Night." Lilly kissed Robin. Vanna walked over. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Nathan and Lilah walked over and stood by their kneeling Aunt. (Robin is really their cousin, but they call her Aunt Robin.)

The kids all kissed and hugged Robin. She smiled and hugged her nieces and nephew. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you need anything. When you leave, Georgie, come in with the girls and wake me up."

"Okay." Robin went to bed.

"Is Robin okay?" asked Patrick. He was at the hospital standing next to Emily. He had been worried about Robin since she went into the bathroom 2 hours ago.

"Yeah, she's fine. I made her go home because she was throwing up. She thinks it's just the flu."

"Oh." said Patrick. "Well, I have to go to a consultation." Patrick walked away. Emily shook her head and thought 'he really loves that girl.'

"Auntie Robin." whispered the little girl. She was lying next to Robin, who was asleep. "Wake up."

Robin slowly opened her eyes. "Vanna?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts. Mommy is with Lilly at the store and Aunt Maxie had to get Kellie to go to sleep. I don't feel so good."

"Okay, Vanna. Sit up." Vanna did what she was supposed to. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yes, right here." Vanna pointed to the left side of her head.

Robin felt Vanna's head. It was burning up. "You have a fever." she said. Then, Vanna fainted. "Vanna! Vanna! Savannah, wake up!" she yelled. Robin felt really weak, but she picked up the little girl and ran out of her room.

"Maxie! I'm taking Vanna to the hospital. She has a fever of 103!" she yelled. Nathan walked out slowly.

"I don't feel good." Robin grabbed his hand and walked out the door with both kids.

"I'm taking Nathan too! Bye!" she yelled. Robin didn't fell well and she felt ready to throw up.

Robin got out to the car and strapped Vanna into the car seat in her car. Nathan jumped in next to his cousin. Robin closed the back door and got into the driver's seat. "Nathan, you need to try and keep her awake. Ask her how old she is, her real name, and her sisters name. Stuff like that."

"Okay." said Nathan. Robin started driving. She could hear Nathan saying "Vanna, what's your name?"

"Savannah." Robin could hear her whispering.

"Middle name?"

"Marie. Savannah Marie Quartermaine."

"How old are you?" asked Nathan.

"4."

"What are your Aunt's names?"

"Aunt Robin and Aunt Maxie."

"Your sister's name?" asked Nathan. He kept asking questions.

"Lillian Grace Quartermaine. We call her Lilly. She is 4 too. We are twins. She is taller than me. I am 3 minutes older." she said, answering all of Nathan's questions.

"We're here!" said Robin. She parked her car and picked up her two young cousins. She ran to the 7th floor.

"Help! My cousins are sick!" Nathan had now passed out. Robin was ready to fall over. "Emily!" she yelled.

Emily ran over to her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Em, I'm going to drop him!" she yelled. Emily quickly took Nathan. Robin almost fell over, but Patrick caught her and took Vanna. "Their sick." she said before passing out in Patrick's arms.


	3. The Causes

Robin woke up to the sound of beeping machines. She opened her eyes and saw Patrick.

"What's going on? Where are Vanna and Nathan?"

"They're okay. They are in the pediatric center." Robin sighed.

"What's wrong with us?"

"The doctors say that the kids caught a bad case of the flu."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant." Robin felt the room start to spin. She couldn't be.

"Pregnant? How can I be pregnant?"

"I'm going to be here for you." Patrick said, stroking her hand. Robin nodded. Maxie came into the room with Delilah and Kellie.

"Hi-hi!" Delilah yelled. She hugged Robin tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I'm gonna have a baby, like Aunt Georgie."

"Oh. Yay!" the little girl smiled. She turned to face Patrick. "Patty!"

"Hi D. What's up?"

"Don't call me D." she pouted.

"Robee!" Kellie said, reaching her arms out.

"Kel, Aunt Robin is sick." Maxie said.

"It's fine, Maxie. Give me her." Maxie handed the little girl to Robin. She smiled at her aunt.

Robin talked to her nieces for a few minutes. "Are you guys going to go see Nathan now?"

"Yah, Bubby is sick too." Delilah answered.

"I know. Give him a kiss and tell him I love him."

"We will. Bye Aunt Robbie." Kellie and Delilah kissed her then left with Maxie.

"Your nieces are so cute." Patrick said.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw them everyday." Then, Lilly and Georgie came in.

"Aunt Robin, I'm scared." Lilly said, hugging her aunt. "Everybody's sick."

"I'm fine, Lil. I'm going to have a baby in a few months."

"How many?" Lilly asked.

"5 months."

"Oh. That's not that long." Robin smoothed down Lilly's blonde hair. The child looked at Robin with her brown eyes.

"How's Vanna?"

"She's sick. She was coughing a little bit, but she's tired. She went to sleep." Lilly said.

"Vanna and Nathan have the flu. Vanna went to sleep, so Lilly and I are going home to do the same."

"Good. Be careful." Robin kissed Lilly's nose. The two of them left.

Maxie hated being helpless. Nathan was her baby, her 6 year old little boy. She wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't know how.

"Hi baby." Maxie said, kissing her son's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Sick." He coughed. "Where's Aunt Robin?"

"She's in a room. She is fine, but she's going to have a baby in a few months."

"Oh." He smiled. "Delilah."

"Yeah Bubby?"

"Be good and take care of Mommy and Kellie."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Pomise."


	4. Conclusion

_~6 Months Later~_

Robin sat at the park with her 1 month old son, Evan Patrick. He looked exactly like his father, except for his mother's eyes.

"Aunt Robbie!" Kellie yelled as she toddled over. She plopped down on the ground and looked at the little boy. "Hi Evie!"

"Where's Mommy, Kel?" Robin asked.

"Over there." She pointed across the park. Maxie was sitting on a park bench with her new boyfriend, Spinelli. He was a little strange, but he was a great guy and the kids loved him. Maxie was now pregnant with a baby boy that she planned to name Ian Robert Spinelli.

"Dillon! Can you please help me with the kids?" Georgie asked her husband. She was holding her son, Dillon Quartermaine Jr., who they called DJ.

"Lilly, Vanna!" Delilah yelled as she ran to her cousins.

"Time to eat, everyone!" Patrick announced. He was working the grill.

Maxie and Spinelli came over and sat down on the picnic blanket. Spinelli pulled Kellie into his lap and she smiled up at him. He kissed the little girl's cheek. Nathan came over and sat next to Spinelli. Delilah went to her mother. That was when Robin realized how perfect Spinelli was for her cousin.

Dillon got food for Lilly and Vanna as Georgie held DJ. He gave the food to the twins and kissed their foreheads. He loved being a father.

Robin felt Patrick sit next to her. He kissed her lips quickly and looked down at their son, running his fingers through the little boy's hair.

After everyone finished eating, Dillon, Patrick, and Spinelli took Nathan, Lilly, Vanna, and Delilah over to the playground. Maxie, Robin, and Georgie stayed on the blanket with their napping children.

"I really think Spinelli is the one." Maxie said with a smile. "He is so fantastic with the kids. He doesn't try to take the place of their father. He is there for them and the kids love him, especially Kellie."

"Do they remember anything about Coop?" Georgie couldn't help but ask.

"Nathan told me he can remember a little bit. Delilah was too little and Kellie wasn't born until after Coop was arrested. I told Spinelli everything about him and he is still willing to stick around."

"He's a keeper." Georgie looked at her husband. "Dillon is a great dad. He especially loves having a little boy, but Lilly and Vanna are still his little girls. They have him wrapped around their fingers."

"I can tell." Robin agreed. "Patrick is great too. He loves Evan so much. I never thought Patrick was the father type, but he is amazing."

"Are you going to have another baby?" Maxie wondered.

"We both want another one, but not until Evan is at least a year old."

As the guys and the kids returned, everyone packed up to leave. They all knew that they were lucky to have such a wonderful life.


	5. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
